


Feel So Close

by Moriarty_assbutt1



Category: BlackFrost - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Lingerie, Sex Toys, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_assbutt1/pseuds/Moriarty_assbutt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew being the victim of one of her tricks could feel so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel So Close

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutty drabble one-shot I cooked up today. I got the idea from the Fundawear ad on youtube, haha.If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do, or maybe this fic with be a bit confusing? I don't know..
> 
> https:// www. youtube. com /watch?v=qb7DN3kpl2o#t=47
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! I guess you could call this the second instalment of Pheromones...

Loki raised a brow at the pile of clothes left on the bed. He much preferred snapping his fingers and allowing his garments to appear on his body, much easier, and it wasn’t as though Natasha had ever complained about it, they came off just as easily as they came on. So why, then, had she laid out these clothes for him whilst he had been in the shower?

 

He shrugged it off, putting it down to a random act of kindness, although that did raise a few questions, and began to dry himself off with his towel. Once dry he inspected this new clothing chosen for him; a crisp grey, button down shirt and black slacks. Nothing particularly special, and he could feel that the fabric wasn’t exactly the expensive sort. But that wasn’t it; she’d even laid out some black boxer briefs, now this really had his mind whirling. He always avoided underwear at all cost, she knew that, it just wasn’t something that the men really did on Asgard, it was restrictive, uncomfortable, and slowed you down in the most important of acts.

 

Nevertheless, he slipped them on, albeit reluctantly, and followed with the slacks and shirt. He looked around the bed to check that he wasn’t missing anything. If Natasha had something up her sleeve, he wanted it to go well just as much as she.

 

They’d only been dating for two months, the first month not really what you would consider dating, more like fucking whenever they were alone and on whatever surface they could find, sometimes they just had to do with the floor. It was safe to say that they had left no surface in the Avengers Tower unsoiled; Loki still got shit from Tony about that. After that they rarely got a moment alone when they were in the tower, so Nat brought him back to one of her apartments, this one in Brooklyn and the one she had escaped to after the battle of New York. It was like their safe haven, Loki would cast an enchantment so to drown out the cries and shouts as they fucked to the point of ecstasy each night, the neighbours never complained, but did remark on the amount of broken furniture being thrown out so regularly.

 

Loki stepped from the bedroom and into the lounge, watching Natasha as she sat haphazardly in her favourite armchair, legs thrown over the armrests, one arm propped at the elbow on the back of the chair to rest her head on her knuckles as she read her book. Her attention was so fixed on the words before her she didn’t notice his entrance. He picked a book from the coffee table and sat across from her on the couch, unable to focus for his curiosity got the better of him.

 

“I take it you don’t like my style of dress?” He muttered, flicking through the pages of his book as though he couldn’t care less, even though his confusion towards the situation irked him to the point of anger.

 

“Hmm?” She raised a brow, not looking from her book.

 

“The clothes.” He said bluntly, lowing his book to hold it between his widespread legs.

 

“Oh, those.” She looked up at him finally, her eyes raking up and down his form with what he swore was a smirk gracing her lips. “Just something I found at the back of my closet, thought you might want them.”

 

“You gave me another man’s clothing.” Loki said as a statement rather than a question, and with such a tone of disgust. Really? She was giving him hand-me-downs? He’d had enough of that growing up with Thor.

 

“I just found them.” She shrugged, turning back to her book. “I’m not sure whose they are.”

 

He glared at her from across the way, growing fairly repulsed by the hand-me-down underwear, and trying his best not to grind his teeth with the idea of her one-night-stands. Of course she’d slept with other men, he knew that, how could anyone expect a woman so beautiful and seductive, and _unbelievable_ in bed to have never slept with another man? But it was just the thought of all those unworthy creepers, lusting after her, leaving her unsatisfied and stuck with their dirty laundry. He did wonder how someone could leave without their pants, however.

 

“Why did you think I would want them?” He asked bitterly.

 

“I thought you’d look good in them.” She grinned over her book. “You do.”

 

“What are you up to, Romanoff?” He asked, frowning now. He liked tricks as much as anyone, even more so, but he never had the temper when he felt like he was the victim of one of them.

 

“Nothing.” She frowned back, a talented liar, he had to admit, still, he would play along.

 

He returned to his book, occasionally glancing up at her to catch her out, but she did nothing but read her damned book, with that innocent look upon her delicate features. She was far from innocent, he of all people knew that.

An hour passed, and still she had done nothing, he forgot about his suspicions and latched on to the book he held in his hands. He relaxed into the couch, reclining as he read, oblivious to the way Natasha picked her phone from her pocket and hid it behind her book.

 

Her lips pursed together tightly to keep her from grinning as she opened the app on her phone, she glanced momentarily at Loki, who looked none the wiser. She had been scared that he’d just magic the clothes away and dress himself back into his regular green and black Asgardian garb, for if he had done, it would all have been for naught, but he stayed with it, thank fuck.

 

The app loaded and her heart beat a little faster than usual, it wasn’t often that she pranked the prankster. The screen lit up with an image of boxer briefs with six blue dots placed over them in the shape of a ‘U’, she grinned to herself and tapped the blue dot at the top right, watching Loki closely as she did so.

 

Loki’s eyes widened suddenly and he let out a small gasp as he felt a peculiar feeling in his crotch, like someone had pressed their hand against his skin, he looked down at himself, brows furrowed to find nothing out of the ordinary, Natasha’s cat kept his distance from him, so there was no chance of the thing sitting on his lap. He looked at Natasha, still reading peacefully in her chair. He was about to shrug it off as the unusual feeling of underwear when it happened again, but this time in someplace more intimate. It felt just like someone stroking their hand over his cock, jolts of pleasure running over his skin, he stifled a moan and looked about the room for an explanation. What the fuck was happening to him?

 

Natasha grinned as she let her thumb swipe over the region of his cock, going from each blue circle like dot-to-dot. After craning his neck to look about the place, lips parted and one hand over his crotch to cover his hardness, Loki finally glanced up at Natasha to find her smirking back at him, the book on her lap and phone fully visible in her hands.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked breathily. As sharp moan flew from his lips as she furiously hit more buttons.

 

“Oh, you like that?” She asked, her own voice low and seductive with a lilt of amusement.

 

“This is you?”

 

She rose from her seat, waving the phone in front of her, and moved to straddle his hips. Instantly he began to grind against her, bucking his hips for more friction as he tossed his book to one side. “Y’know, we’ve really got to start appreciating Stark more for the tech that he makes.” Her lips curled slyly. “You never know which of his crazy idea’s will be his best.”

 

She pressed a button so he could see, his breath hitched and he stared at her, bewildered. “It’s the fucking boxers.” He muttered, lips parted in realisation as he stared blankly at the screen.

 

“Although I can’t thank him for the profanities he teaches you.” She mocked, and pressed another button. He bucked his hips to meet hers, his pupils dilated, and his hands grasped her hips like a vice.

 

“Oh, you dirty, little…” She pressed another button before he could finish his sentence, and he trailed off into a fit of moaning.

 

“I’m wearing some too, y’know.” She purred in his ear, rubbing her core against his hardness. “Wanna give it a go?”

 

She procured another phone from her back pocket, opened the app and placed it in his hands. His screen lit up with the image of woman’s underwear, five dots placed tactfully over her cunt. She swiped the page for him, to show a bra with more dots placed around. He looked up at her, his lips twisting into a smirk, his eyes, now almost black with how dilated his pupils were, darkened into a feral look. His finger swiped over one of her breasts and she hummed in approval at the sensation, giggling with every touch and tweak at her nipples, but then the sensation dropped to her cunt. It felt as though his hands were actually stroking her clit, smoothing over her skin, teasing her folds.

 

“Oh, shit.” She gasped, finding herself grinding against Loki all the more. He tapped away at the screen, and it felt like his hands were everywhere all at once. She picked up her own phone and went to work on him, swiping and tapping and eliciting low breathy moans to escape his lips.

 

He was straining against his tight slacks, soon the jolts of pleasure just weren’t enough, and he grabbed Natasha by the waist, picking her up and throwing her back onto the couch so that she lay before him, laughing at his eagerness.

 

“Enough of this!” he growled, pulling Natasha’s top over her shoulders to expose an ordinary, black lace bra. Next he unbuckled her jeans, kissing his way down the flat planes of her stomach as she moaned and continued to press those damned buttons.

 

He plucked the phone from her hands and tossed it to one side so that she could unbutton his shirt and pull it over his firm shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his slender waist, drawing him closer to her, but he was still straining against his pants. Without even flinching he removed the remaining clothes from their bodies with his magic, and with one hard thrust of his hips he entered her already dripping wet cunt.

 

Her back arched in pleasure as he filled her, her legs around his waist pulling him in for each hard thrust. “Oh, shit… Loki.”

 

He growled and bit at her neck, delighting in every sweet moan that left her lips. Her body rocked with the force of each thrust, and the room filled with cries, moans and the lewd sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

 

Her hands gripped and scratched his back for purchase as he sucked and bit every inch of her creamy white skin so that it bloomed with patches of pinkish- red. “I’m gonna come.” He breathed, his voice shaky and his hands smoothing over her skin as if not knowing quite where to place themselves.

 

“Just a little longer.” Natasha moaned, curling her hands in his black locks and pulling him in so that she could kiss and bite his lips. “For me.”

 

“I- I can’t.” He bit into the nape of her neck out of frustration, pounding his cock into her with hard, violent thrusts. One of his lithe hands trailed down to her cunt, working her clit and slipping between her wet folds so she gasped and moaned in pleasure.

 

“Oh- Fuck, Loki!” She bucked her hips against his, tightening around his shaft as she came with numerous cries and curses, telling him just how fucking perfect he felt inside of her.

 

He struggled to ride out her orgasm before he too exploded in pleasure, shouting and spurting his hot juices inside of her.

 

They lay together on the couch catching their breath, Loki ran his fingers over her body, eliciting gooseflesh to erupt over her skin.

 

“I’m guessing you didn’t just ‘find it at the back of your closet’ then.” Loki smirked, his voice low and calming.

 

She smiled. “Hmm, I see you’re keeping it anyway.” Natasha cocked a brow as she looked pointedly over at the pile of clothes of the coffee table, the boxers and her bra and panties placed proudly at the top.

 

“That is the only underwear I’ll ever agree to wear.” Loki grinned leant down to press a kiss to her lips. “Stark just won my upmost respect.”


End file.
